Immortal Romance
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: After losing the one girl he's truly had feelings for, Trevor Mitchell isn't finished playing Raven's game just yet. With a newfound interest for the undead, he takes a trip to Romania, looking for answers about how to reclaim a vampiress. However, he stumbles upon Aiza, who may be the source to all his answers, and perhaps a Monster Girl he can actually claim as his own.


_**Vampire Kisses fanfiction  
**_**IMMORTAL ROMANCE  
**Trevor Mitchell/OC: Aiza Sterling

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _I know, I know. Same spiel every time. And like I always say, I've got confidence with this one, but I think I really do although I won't jinx myself so *knocks on wood*. Hopefully I'll keep this one. I've been really wanting to write a new Vampire Kisses fic. I guess MURDERVILLE kind of died a bit because I'm at a wall. Didn't fully develop the climax. Pewp. Well, I hope you enjoy this one instead! My first Trevor fic. c: It was originally going to be a Sebastian fic, but maybe we'll save that for a sequel? Oh jeez, I'm getting ahead of myself. Okay, here is the pilot for Immortal Romance. (I keep saying "Immortal Hearts." Maybe I made the title too similar? Buh, but it sounded so good! Grr. Get it straight. It's IMMORTAL ROMANCE, not IMMORTAL HEARTS. Jeezus.) Leave your comments and let me know what you think! Thank you so much. -Michele c:

* * *

**Chapter One **

†

The covenant ceremony played itself over and over in his head, like a broken record, and he hated it. He mentally watched _him_ take the only girl he'd truly had feelings for in his arms, and pierce her neck with his fangs, binding her to him and changing her life forever. She'd always be the same Monster Girl to him, but now she actually _belonged_ to _him_, and there was nothing he could do about it.

For weeks Trevor had isolated himself from his friends and family. He moped in his room every weekend and never spoke a word at school. Dullsville High just wasn't the same without its dark crusader, and he certainly didn't feel the same without getting a chance to tease her every day. Dullsville High was, well, dull now.

His parents worried about him. Trevor lost interest in sports, clubbing, and his friends. He never went out. His mother thought to put him through therapy, but Trevor knew that was a ridiculous idea. Therapy wouldn't help mend his broken heart.

The only time he could be found outside of his room when he wasn't at school was during the late hours of the night, where he'd roam the streets, particularly towards Benson Hill where the ancient manor stood, keeping its inhabitants cozy in steamy coffins and spider-webbed lairs. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be there. For so long he'd been the one spreading rumors about the Sterlings, making Alexander feel even more alone in a town that wished to quarantine him, but now Trevor was the one that felt alone. What kind of midnight escapades were he and his new vampiress up to? What kind of romantic adventures did these creatures of the night get into? Tumbling in the graveyard with disheveled black clothing, exchanging hot sexy kisses and nibbles with their infamous vampire fangs?

Those types of thoughts always made his gut twist violently. Why couldn't he be the vampire to turn Raven and give her everything she ever wished for? Well, he needed to be a vampire to begin with, but even so. What was so wrong with just pretending? Why was it not enough? He wouldn't have minded playing Dracula on occasion if it meant spending the rest of his life with her.

And it never failed to amaze him that he'd always been in love with the rebellious black-clad beauty, with full black lips and bright brown eyes rimmed in black make-up. She brought life to his country club town, and he couldn't live without her.

There had to be a way to make her see what she was missing. It would be hard, though, because Alexander already gave her everything. She was finally one of the creatures she'd always wanted to be, ever since she told Mrs. Peevish in their kindergarten class.

He needed a plan. How could he get Raven to realize that she should have bound herself to him and not Monster Boy? Was there a way to break a vampire bond? He needed answers, and the only way he'd get these answers was from an actual vampire.

He knew plenty, apparently, more than he'd ever imagine. Practically every goth kid who'd come to visit Dullsville had turned out to be one of the undead. He even _dated_ one—unknowingly of course.

He paced back and forth across his wide bedroom suite in front of his king-sized bed with the childish soccer headboard. He really needed to get rid of that. He was almost done with high school and still had the headboard that his parents had given him for his eleventh birthday. Not that he had minded it, for a while at least, but now he needed something more mature, more grown up. Maybe a black wooden headboard, something simple, and matching black bed sheets and comforter, and maybe black—

Okay he seriously needed to get out of this "black" phase.

Trevor pulled out his cell phone from his jeans pocket and scrolled through his phonebook for all of his vampire "friends."

The first vampire that came up on his list was Jagger Maxwell, a nefarious Nosferatu with mismatching blue and green eyes and snowy white hair with the ends dyed blood red. For the longest time, he knew Alexander and Jagger had been enemies, but up until Trevor discovered the secret of the vampires, he never knew why. It had been Trevor who'd agreed to help Jagger by throwing a gruesome party at the graveyard, using his popularity to win every student with an invite. Surely Jagger would return the favor.

But then there was the deal with his twin sister, Luna, a beautiful fairylike girl with cotton candy-colored hair and the brightest blue eyes. The two of them had a bit of history together, but Trevor only dated her really because she was the best girl next to Raven. But Trevor especially disliked how Luna had used _him_ when really it was Alexander she'd wanted. At the Graveyard Gala he had helped the Maxwell twins throw, Luna and Trevor were supposed to have a mock ceremony, but in actuality, Luna had wanted to bond with Alexander for all eternity, in a very real covenant ceremony.

But they had made amends, to an extent. Before Raven had turned, Trevor often partied at Jagger's pumping nightclub, the Crypt, which interested even more white-collared teens to mosh in the alternative abyss. Trevor helped Jagger's club become a success, so did that balance them out?

He'd keep Jagger in mind, but maybe there was somebody else who could help him.

After Luna came the two vampiress soul sisters, Onyx and Scarlett. Once again, he'd had history with Scarlett, and this was truly because he wanted to make Raven jealous, so all bridges had burned with her, and undoubtedly her sidekick.

Finally came Sebastian Camden, but he was surely out of the question. He was Alexander's best friend, and he could never ask him such things. Word would surely spread.

He groaned and angrily chucked his phone onto his bed. Maybe his only option was to ask Jagger. Out of the rest of him, he was on best terms with him. And if he wouldn't comply, he could always threaten to tell the rest of the Dullsville High students that visited his club that it was no longer a "cool" thing, although threatening a vampire didn't seem like a very smart maneuver. Either way, he'd come up with something.

All he had to do now was wait until sundown, the opening hours of the Crypt. Hopefully he'd get what he'd need.

†

Dressed in a black t-shirt, dark jeans, and dark jacket, Trevor looked awkward in the club, but not because of his clothes, but the rest of his appearance. He was known for his alluring emerald eyes and silky blonde hair. His skin was sun-kissed due to all the soccer practice in the afternoon. A soccer star like him didn't belong in a gothic nightclub; he belonged on the field. But the soccer field was far from where he wanted to be right now.

After gaining entry to the club, he weaved through the crowds of conservative teens moshing—or attempting to—to the heavy metal music that blared through the speakers. For once he wasn't here to dance.

He craned his neck and looked around for a familiar white-haired vampire, but when he looked towards the direction where the bar was located, his eyes spotted someone that may help him find whom he needed.

Luna Maxwell, dressed in her usual graveyard fairylike garb, was standing behind the coffin-shaped counter, her waist-length cotton candy-colored hair gently flowing with each subtle movement. She stood beside her new mate, Romeo, another vampire, who worked as the bartender.

He walked towards her, and she arched an eyebrow at his presence.

"What can I do for you, mortal?" she asked, pursing her bubblegum pink lips.

"I was wondering if your brother was around," Trevor said. Luna knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why do you need to see him?"

"It's … personal," Trevor muttered.

"I wasn't aware that you and Jagger were on such close terms. He would have told me," she snipped.

"Please, can you tell me where he is?" he pleaded.

"Is this guy bothering you, love?" Romeo suddenly asked, narrowing his eyes icily at Trevor. He glared back, but dared not say anything. Luna sighed and shook her head.

"No, sweetheart. He's not, for now," she added. She stepped out from behind the counter. "I'll be right back," she said to Romeo, and then turned to Trevor. "Follow me."

She led him towards the back of the club, where the lights were dimmer and dimmer until suddenly he couldn't see an inch in front of him.

"I can't see," he wailed. He could hear Luna scoff and felt her spidery fingers wrap around his wrist as she tugged on him.

They finally stopped and Trevor heard a door creak open. He still couldn't see, but a black movement flashed in front of him, and he stood, trembling. Luna tugged on him again and pulled him inside the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Luna?" Trevor called out, but she didn't answer.

Suddenly, a flame lit in front of Trevor's face and he gasped, stepping back. A ghoulish pale face appeared, mismatching eyes twinkling in the candlelight as he smirked.

"What's up, soccer snob?" snickered Jagger Maxwell, setting the candle down and lighting a few more to brighten the room for Trevor's human vision. He gulped and straightened himself out. He turned around and noticed Luna lounging in an office chair, sticking a piece of bubblegum into her mouth.

"I need your help," Trevor started, but he stared at Luna, silently telling her to leave. She closed her eyes and started swiveling on the chair, humming to herself.

Jagger turned and noticed his gaze.

"Whatever you have to say, my sister can hear it," he assured, but Trevor disagreed.

"I was hoping to speak to you in private."

"Aw Trevy," cooed Luna, opening her baby blues. "We have history together. Surely you can share some personal information."

"Yeah, we did, until I found out you were just using me to get to Alexander," Trevor snarled, but Jagger stepped into his line of vision, his thrice-pierced eyebrow arched.

"Now, now, let's not fight," he said, treating them like children. "Luna, why don't you help Romeo at the bar?"

"He doesn't need help," she said flatly.

"Luna," he repeated, this time his was tone stricter. She groaned and stormed out of the room. He turned back to Trevor, pulling his pale lips into a gruesome smile. "You may continue."

"I wanted to know about, well …" Trevor stammered, falling short on his words. He was having a more difficult time than he thought he would telling him.

_Just lay it all out there._

What if Jagger wouldn't help him? What if helping him plan his Graveyard Gala and bringing in potential clubbers for his new project wasn't worth helping him with what he needed? Jagger was a vampire; he had to know the answers to his questions.

"Wanted to know what?" Jagger inquired.

"I wanted to know about … about covenant ceremonies," Trevor said with a heavy sigh.

"Covenant ceremonies?" Jagger asked, surprised. "Well, to begin with, you have to be a vampire to perform one, and be on sacred ground."

"No, I know that stuff," Trevor said. "I want to know … if you could break the binding. Like, divorce, I guess."

Jagger stared at him, his green and blue eyes piercing through him. Trevor felt beads of sweat trickling along his hairline. He'd never been so nervous, but lately he hadn't been feeling himself to begin with, not since that ceremony.

"To break a vampire bond?" he repeated, and Trevor nodded. "No, you can't," he said, and Trevor's heart almost fell to his stomach.

"Wha—?"

"There's a reason why vampires take these things so seriously, and why Alexander wouldn't perform a ceremony with my sister. You're stuck with your binder for eternity." He recited a line in a language Trevor didn't understand, and then he realized he was speaking in Romanian. "_To stay true and united forever, for eternity. _Those were the words Alexander spoke at the covenant ceremony. That is the vow one takes before drinking from the goblet of ancient blood. You would never say these words if you didn't mean them."

"Is that why you and Luna plotted to have Alexander, and even Sebastian, at a covenant ceremony _unknowingly_?" Trevor retorted. Jagger grinned sadistically and chuckled.

"My sister deserves the best. I'd be foolish to say that Alexander and Sebastian weren't good for her," he said, and suddenly narrowed his eyes, his grin widening. "So I'm sorry to say that Raven is bound to Alexander for the rest of eternity, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Dread filled Trevor's body right down to the core. Raven was gone, for eternity?

He nodded and backed away. Jagger couldn't help him now. He'd have to live with the fact that the one girl that he genuinely cared about, whether he showed it or not, could never be his, vampire or human. She would forever belong to Alexander Sterling.

Trevor turned and reached for the doorknob when Jagger called out to him.

"She is lovely, isn't she?" Jagger mused. "I would have enjoyed spending the rest of eternity with her if it were up to me." Trevor's eyes glared at his hand clutching the knob. "And I know Alexander is a good guy. Hell, I even wanted my sister to be bonded to him."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Trevor turned to face Jagger. He'd dropped the smug smirk plastered on his face and replaced it with a slightly sympathetic look.

"There is nothing _you_ can do about Alexander's and Raven's binding, but _they_ can. It is not easily done. In fact, I don't know anybody who's completely severed their bond before. Vampires don't normally do it because they're smart enough to have their ceremony with the one they want to be with forever."

"What do I do?" Trevor asked.

"You have to make _them_ make the decision. _They_ need to break the bond themselves."

"Raven and Alexander would never do that!" Trevor exclaimed. Jagger's grin returned.

"They would if they knew that it would cause trouble within the family."

"What do you mean? How would it cause trouble with their family?"

"The Sterling and Maxwell families go way back, and when Luna was born and discovered that human genes raced through her blood, they arranged for Constantine and Cassandra's first-born son to have a covenant ceremony with Luna to erase the human genes. When Alexander left Luna at the altar, both families were outraged. Alexander went into exile and Luna was stuck as a human for many years later.

"Our parents have forgiven each other for the incident long ago, but our living ancestors may not be as forgiving. Constantine's parents have well passed, but Cassandra's parents are very traditional vampires. My family ancestry is rich with pure vampire blood—so you can see why it was so strange for Luna to be born human—and her parents were pleased with the fact that Alexander and Luna would unite our families."

"So his grandparents on his mother's side must not support this ceremony because it isn't with Luna?" Trevor asked. Jagger nodded.

"If someone can talk to them, they may get into contact with Alexander and encourage him to break his bond with Raven. She is not a pure vampire. She was _turned_. It isn't the same thing."

"So why did they want Luna to be turned by him? She was human too," Trevor said. Jagger rolled his eyes.

"Just because she was born human doesn't mean she didn't carry Maxwell genes. Her vampire genes were mutated when she was born, but she still has the same strength and power as a full-fledged vampire," Jagger boasted.

"Okay, okay. So, what do I do? Write a letter?"

"No, if you write them a letter, you'd never hear back from them," said Jagger. "You'll need to go to them."

"Go to them?"

"Yes. In Bucharest."

"_Bucharest? _But that's in—"

"The birthplace of vampires. Romania."


End file.
